


A Place to Call Home

by Fangirl_Disaster



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baby Carstairs is mentioned, Fluff, I just love Kit, QoAaD killed me, Why isn't there a tag for Kit & Tessa & Jem?, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Disaster/pseuds/Fangirl_Disaster
Summary: Just a little fluffy oneshot about Kit's new life in Devon.I finished Queen of Air and Darkness in like, a day, because I loved it so much. But now I'm sitting here desperately waiting for The Wicked Powers to be released. So in the meantime, I thought I would write something to soothe my broken heart.This is my first ever fanfic, so it's probably not that good, sorry.





	A Place to Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, and was made for the sole purpose of me getting out some of my love for Kit, because I just love him so much and want to give wrap him up in a blanket and keep him safe and happy. But since I'm not Cassandra Clare, I don't own these characters, and all rights go to her. If I was, the series would just be everyone sitting around eating Chinese. 
> 
> I don't have a beta or anything like that, so all mistakes are my own. If you find any, please tell me in the comments so I can fix it. Also this is like, really short, I normally write longer stories, so sorry about that to. But I've been ranting for too long so enjoy the fic!

Kit had lost his mind. Of that he was certain. Why else would he be sitting here, in the middle of a cow pasture, complaining about his life to a bunch of cows? He didn’t even know if they were the same ones as yesterday, or any of the many days before that. He snorted. Lost Herondale indeed. As if you would find Jace in the middle of a pasture talking to cows.

Kit glanced up to the darkening sky. It was best to head home now; he didn’t want a repeat of the incident. Home. That was a weird one to think about. When he had lived with his father, he had never really had a home; he would be jumping from one place to the next. He might have called the Shadow Market home, but they had kicked him out. And then he’d thought his home was with the Blackthorn’s…. That had turned back and slapped him in the face. And now he had Jem and Tessa, and their tiny, little baby girl who was on the way. He honestly couldn’t wait till she was born. He’d always wanted to be a big brother; his time with the Blackthorn’s had only intensified his feelings. He wanted to be able to love someone, and to be loved right back as they all did. Although now, he was beginning to wonder if he was worthy of love, or worthy to love others. But Kit had this chance now, to begin again. And this time, he wasn’t going to let himself ruin it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kit opened the front door, and was instantly hit by sweet aromas. One thing he had come to know in his time here was that both Jem and Tessa could easily win any cooking show ever. They would have Gordon Ramsey himself, bowing at their feet. Except they were too kind to make anyone bow at them, so it would be more like Gordon Ramsey respectfully inclining his head in their direction. 

Tessa glanced up from the book she was reading in her armchair. Kit couldn’t see the full title but from a glance it looked like A Tale Of Two Cities. She seemed to really like that book.   
“Kit!” she grinned. For a hundred-and-something-year-old woman, she really knew how to act a lot younger. Although, there were some times where she would seem to forget where she was, and start rambling off about the fascinating technology. And she still had a faint English accent, despite her time spent in America. Oh God, was he going to get one too? Kit didn’t think he could stand being thought of as a British boy. What would his father have thought? He wouldn’t have thought anything because he wouldn’t care. Shut up, he told himself. He’s dead anyway. Kit wondered for a moment if hitting his head against the wall would turn his brain off. 

“Kit.”  
He looked up, startled.  
“Umm… what?” Wow Kit, real eloquent.  
“I said dinner’s ready, are you alright?” Tessa looked concerned, and Kit tried to push down the flutter that went through his stomach from the look. It had been a long time since someone had seemed to be worried about him. And even longer since they had actually cared about his answer.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little tired. I might go to bed early tonight.”  
She didn’t look convinced but merely raised an eyebrow, and moved into the dining room. And yes, they had a dining room here. Of course they did. Jem was just finishing off setting the table as he sat down in his usual place.   
“Hey Chris- Kit.” Jem always forgot to call him Kit, and always looked so embarrassed after each slip up. “Did you have a good day today?”  
Kit grinned, “I sat in the pasture, talked to the cows and renamed half of them.” Jem grinned right back at him, “How is Patricia by the way?”  
“Nice and fat, she approves of the gift you sent her.”  
Tessa laughed, “You two are ridiculous. Kit, we really need to find you something else to do other than talk to cows. Do you want to come into town tomorrow? We need to get you a new set of clothes anyway.”  
Kit paused. “A new set of clothes?”  
“Well we can’t have you running around in Jem’s old outfits all the time.”   
He blinked a few times. He had never really thought about it, but of course he would need clothes. But Jem and Tessa buying some for him, and getting him games or something to play with? He hadn’t imagined they would do that for him.  
“Kit, is that okay? You don’t have to if you don’t want. I don’t mind you borrowing my clothes.” Jem frowned slightly.  
Kit shook his head. “No, no I would love to do that!”  
Tessa let out a breath he didn’t realise she had been holding. “Excellent, well we’ll do that tomorrow morning, and then you and Jem can train in the afternoon.”

That was another thing he had started when arriving in Devon. Everyday, Jem would train Kit, in all ways. Physical, history, demon languages, and oh boy that was a boring one. But although he would never admit it, Kit loved training with Jem, and he loved it when he would do something right, and Jem would smile at him. And when he smiled like that, Kit could see something in his eyes, something that just might be pride.

 

After dinner, Kit headed off to his room, and lay down on his bed. His life Devon was far from normal, but when had it been anything but? He reckoned that things might just work out here, and soon he would have a baby sister to look after and teach everything he knew. Kit smiled faintly, and drifted off to sleep. And for the first time since his Father’s death, he slept through the night without dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading this till the end. As I've said this is my first fanfic ever, so it was probably really bad, apologies and I hope it wasn't too painful to read. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, and if you would be interested in me writing again, I was thinking about doing one about Ty in the Scholomance or a Kitty reunion but I don't know. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
